Sasuke's Secret Weapon
by Kira-Sama
Summary: Sasuke comes up with a plan to get Naruto! Rated for some swearing and minor shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! Dammit , Warnings: Sasuke acting OOC, some SasuNaru, fangirls glomping Naruto.  
  
"....." Speech '.....' Thoughts {....} Authoress's notes *.....* Actions  
  
On a normal day, our lovable hero was walking down the streets of Konoha, on his way to meet everyone's favorite team seven. But, things were quiet. Too quiet. Being the ever-oblivious guy that Naruto was, he never even noticed. Naruto was daydreaming about ramen. Again. He never knew what hit him.  
  
Suddenly, several looming figures ran from the shadows towards Naruto to...hug him?  
  
RF (Random Fangirl) #1: "NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUN~~~"  
  
RF #2: "BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!!!"  
  
RF #3: "NO WAY HE'S MINE DAMMIT!!!"  
  
RF #1: "NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!"  
  
RF #4: "Naruto-kun~!!!!"  
  
Yes. It was the dreaded...Attack of the Fangirls!!!! {Kankuro: That was so lame -_-U KS: I don't see YOU thinking of a better name!!!}  
  
RF #2: "Naruto-kun? What is your most favorite thing?"  
  
Naruto: *still daydreaming* "Uhh...Ramen?"  
  
RF #1: "I TOLD YOU SO!!"  
  
And so, while the fangirls try to strip Naruto of his clothing, I will take this time to point out the strange, yet familiar shadow lurking in the alleyway.  
  
SYFSLITA: 'So that's it! Why didn't I think of it sooner?'  
  
Yes fair readers, Sasuke was stalking Naruto. He was stalking him under the pretense of trying to find out his weakness. But we all know he just wants to get in our adorable blonde-haired kitsune's pants.  
  
Sasuke: *looks at authoress with cheeks flaming from embarrassment* "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!! I-I-I DO NOT!!"  
  
Denial ain't just a river Sasuke. Anyways, back to where the fangirls and Naruto are... Hey wait. WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?!?!? Oh there he is. So Naruto, using Kawarimi no jutsu, escaped the clutches of his fangirls and took off towards team seven's meeting place, the bridge.  
  
Naruto: 'Geez I really gotta give Sasuke credit for trying to escape fangirls. That's hard work!' *saunters up to Sakura* "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura: "Ohayo. Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Naruto: "Who cares about that Sasuke-bastard?"  
  
Sakura: *punches Naruto* {KS: NARUTO!!! NO!! DIE SAKURA!!!} "Don't talk that way about Sasuke-kun!!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sasuke was at Ichiraku eating bowl after bowl of ramen.  
  
Sasuke: "I'll get that dobe!! Muahahahahaha!!"  
  
After Sasuke was done consuming about a truckload of ramen, he scurried off towards the bridge to challenge his rival.  
  
Sasuke: 'I'll get him for sure!'  
  
At the bridge...  
  
Sakura: "SASUKE-KUN!!!" *runs to hug Sasuke but ends up hugging a log*  
  
Sasuke: "Ah, Kawarimi is good."  
  
Naruto: "What took you so long to get here Sasuke-bastard?"  
  
Sasuke: "You'll see dobe."  
  
Naruto: *eyes Sasuke suspiciously* "Whatever."  
  
So they waited for their sensei to arrive, and waited, and damn well waited!  
  
*POOF*  
  
Yes, everyone that means that everyone's favorite one-eyed silver-haired jounin has arrived.  
  
Kakashi: "Yo."  
  
Sakura & Naruto: "YOU'RE LATE!!!!"  
  
Kakashi: "As I was on my way here, a lovely young woman was having trouble carrying her groceries home and being the gentleman I am-"  
  
Sakura & Naruto: "LIAR!!!"  
  
Kakashi: "Well let's get on with today's training!"  
  
Sasuke: "Naruto! I challenge you!"  
  
Naruto: "Sounds good to me!"  
  
The two walked off into the woods to go fight, leaving Sakura to spar with Kakashi.  
  
As soon as Sasuke and Naruto found a clearing, they started fighting. Blow after blow was exchanged, two sweaty bodies in an intricate dance moving around and towards each other. Dodging and blocking, kicking and punching, it seemed like hours were just flying by.  
  
Sasuke: 'Now for my secret weapon. I WILL HAVE HIM!!'  
  
Sasuke lunged towards Naruto and the two rolled on the ground until they came to a stop. Sasuke was on lying on top of a struggling Naruto, and Naruto was wildly trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp while yelling a stream of colorful curses.  
  
Sasuke: "I *pant* win *pant*dobe."  
  
Naruto: "Man Sasuke, your breath smells great. It smells like...RAMEN!!!"  
  
So Naruto, without thinking, leaned his head forward and kissed Sasuke, sliding his tongue in to get a taste of his beloved ramen. Sasuke kissed him back, thinking that Naruto finally realized that they were meant to be or something like that...  
  
Kakashi: "I hate to intrude, but training is over for today."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke broke apart and got up from the ground, both blushing exceedingly, and brushing the dirt off their clothes. Sakura looked at the two with her mouth hanging wide open in pure and utter shock while the boys tried to explain themselves.  
  
Sasuke: "It's not what it looks like."  
  
Naruto: "He was breathing on me and tasted like ramen and I was hungry."  
  
Sasuke: "Dobe. I thought..."  
  
Naruto: "You had a ramen noodle stuck in your teeth and I wanted it."  
  
Kakashi choose this moment to leave, dragging a still shocked Sakura by her foot.  
  
Naruto: "Why? What did you think I was doing you pervert?"  
  
Naruto turned around and walked away, leaving a very agitated Sasuke alone to sort through his thoughts.  
  
Sasuke: 'DAMMIT!!! Oh well. Next time Naruto, I'll surely make you mine!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!'  
  
KS: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Even though it was uber lame. Oh poor Sasuke. Maybe next time you'll get him. Oh and just to let you know, Sasuke was breathing on Naruto on purpose.  
  
Neji: O_O NO! NARUTO IS MINE!!!  
  
KS: KYAAA!! Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Neji: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
KS: Yes I would. So I could send you back!!!!  
  
Neji: *totally not listening* Write a story with me and Naruto! And make him mine dammit!!!  
  
KS: Maybe. Well kind reader, be sure to leave a reviewie on your way out please? It will make my day! Flames will be printed out and used to warm my ever-cold hands. 


End file.
